Support is requested for a Conference on Anthropological Demography, to be held in the fall of 1994 at the Brown University Conference Center. Approximately thirty anthropologists and nonanthropological demographers will be invited, with provision for an additional twenty-five to attend. The goal of the conference is to catalyze theoretical and methodological developments in demographic research by stimulating more systematic incorporation of perspectives, methods, and theory from sociocultural anthropology. Many demographers have recently called for just this sort of cross-fertilization, yet efforts in this direction remain sporadic. The conference will allow intensive interaction between sociocultural anthropologists interested in demographic topics and demographers interested in the contributions that sociocultural anthropology can make to the larger demographic research effort. Four half-day sessions, along with various less formal discussions will address a series of theoretical and methodological issues, ranging from the implications of recent developments in culture theory to obstacles to the satisfactory integration of qualitative and quantitative data. Ways of fostering the further development of anthropological demography will be considered as well. The conference will result in a published volume intended to stimulate further interest in anthropological demography and to provide a more sophisticated treatment of the subject than heretofore available.